guildsofhistoricafandomcom-20200213-history
Petera MacLean
Petera MacLean is the younger brother of Dugal MacLean. Currently, he and his brother Dugal are fighting in Eastgate over the lordship of Eastgate. He is 27 years old. History Early Life Petera was born in Eastgate in the year 77 AH (After Historica), to the then First Lord of Eastgate, Jermihn MacLean. Jermihn, marrying Petera’s mother, Francheska Macdraeth, united two major Eastgate houses that came down from Mitgardia centuries ago. They had two other sons and a daughter. Dugal, Paulos, and Engeli. Dugal MacLean is the current First Lord of Eastgate and Paulos is the Master of Arms at the Greater Eastgate Articles and Rations Company (GEAR CO.) Headquarters in the city. Petera showed a talent for the magical arts at a young age. It is said, that at five years of age, he once made him father’s prize camel disappear in front of the eyes of the whole town square. The camel has still not been located. His parents immediately enrolled him in the Eastgate Academy for the Magically Abled, the early development school for the Eastgate College of Magic and Navigation. He excelled here, and became the top of his class. However, at age 11 he began to get disciplined for insubordination and reckless use of magic. At 12, he was kicked out of the school. Had he not been the son of the First Lord, he would have been de-spelled by the academy as they do with any rogue sorcerer. Petera was forced to train himself for four years before finally apprenticing in Cedrica to an older mage in secret. Not much is known about Petera during this period, however, in 99AH, Petera was called back to Eastgate to accept the Second Lord title – replacing his uncle, Willim. Second Lord of Eastgate As Second Lord of Eastgate, Petera spent the first two years straightening up the affairs of GEAR in the Oil Fields; but in 102 AH he was called to the seat of Eastgate and made temporary ruler while Dugal was out of the city on a routine inspection. Shortly after, Dugal MacLean was assassinated in Queenscross, and Petera was given the lordship of the city. As the Great Elements War broke out, Petera opted not to evacuate the city. Instead he, with a circle of other mages, created an impenetrable bubble of raw power around the city. Eastgate was never touched by Victor Revolword’s forces because of this, although the land around the city was often attacked, and ships leaving the city have been sunk by water elementals. Still, Petera is seen as a savior to the people of Eastgate, and there have been rumblings that perhaps it would be best if Dugal did not return. Most recently, in early 103 AH, Petera has sent a relief force to Mpya Stedor in the form of three of GEAR’s War Galleys. Also, others have began to throw Petera's name around as one of the most powerful mages on the continent, although it is hard to say anything that definitive about a mage as young as 27 years old. Major Deeds * Created the impenetrable bubble that surrounds Eastgate during the Great Elements War Category:Characters